finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blunting Mastery
Skill Tree Harden Edge *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will deal more damage with Blunting weapons. *Effect: The Weaponmaster will become more efficient with Blunting weapons, increasing damage by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Close Combat *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will have the advantage in combat against any foe that uses a Range weapon. *Effect: When using a Blunting weapon against a Ranged Weapon, the Weaponmaster will have 45% + 5% per additional Rank of Armor Penetration against that foe. Seismic Force *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Harden Edge (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster hits the ground with their Blunting Weapon, dealing a shock wave on the ground that can potentialy make opponents fall on the ground. *Effect: Seismic Force deals damage to each character within 1.5 cells equal to Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank). Each character hit will also have 5% per Rank to be inflicted by Tumble. Requires a Blunting Weapon in the main hand to use. Focus Point * Maximum Rank: 10 * Requirement: Harden Edge (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: 3 turns * Description: Deals an attack focused on a single part of their foe's body. * Effect: A blow that deals damage within weapon Range equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). An additional effect is added depending on the body part striked by the blow, which is determined by 1d6 roll. Requires a Blunting Weapon in the main hand to use. Torso (1): Increase damage by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Arm (2~3): Have 40% + 5% chance per additional Rank to inflict Seal Action. Leg (4~5): Have 40% + 5% chance per additional Rank to inflict Seal Movement. Head (6): Increase damage by Physical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank). Knockout *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Seismic Force (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Blunting Weapons have a low chance to inflict Stun on hit. *Effect: When using a Blunting Weapon during a technique or an attack, the Weaponmaster have 5% per Rank to inflict Stun at the same time. Repeating Blow * Maximum Rank: 6 * Requirement: Focus Point (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 2 * Cooldown: 2 turns * Description: The Weaponmaster uses their blunt weapon to hit their foe multiple times. * Effect: The Weaponmaster deals a basic attack which is stronger by Physical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank). Requires a Blunting Weapon in the main hand to use. Excessive Force *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Seismic Force (4), Knockout (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster blunting attacks will do more damage when the target is under the effect of Stun. *Effect: When their foe is under the effect of Stun prior to the attack, the Weaponmaster will increase their damage dealt by Blunting Weapons by Physical Drive * (2 per Rank). Deflective Blow *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Close Combat (4), Repeating Blow (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Counter Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: When the Weaponmaster is attacked by a Ranged weapon, they can try to catch or deflect the projectile. The projectile deflected can be aimed at any foe nearby. *Effect: The Weaponmaster performs a Dexterity roll (1d20 + DEX/5) against their attacking foe that uses a Ranged Weapon. If successful, the attack is deflected, nullifying the incoming damage and can be redirected to any character within a Range of 1.5 cells. Requires a Blunting Weapon in the main hand to use. Mind and Body *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Blunt Force Mastery Tree (10) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns * Duration: 1 turn per Rank *Description: The Weaponmaster will block all incoming attacks dealt by weapons but will be hindered in the meantime. *Effect: Activating Mind and Body will allow the Weaponmaster to Block all incoming attacks dealt by Weapons from all directions. Mind and Body will be automatically cancelled after duration or whenever the Weaponmaster blocks a maximum of 3 attacks per Rank. Using an Action will also cancel this technique. Requires a Blunting Weapon in the main hand to use.